


Five Kisses

by lumberwoof



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumberwoof/pseuds/lumberwoof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fives kisses Blake and Yang shared during their first year at Beacon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Kisses

**i.**

As the adrenaline faded into bone-deep exhaustion, Yang kept her eyes trained on Blake. Ruby had already collapsed on her bed, asleep in her clothes. Her cape dangled over the edge like a makeshift curtain for the bunk below, briefly confusing Weiss who was stumbling sluggishly through her nightly routine. But Blake—Blake had gone from grinning and talking loudly with the others to silent and morose, knees pulled up to her chest and staring blankly at the wall.

Today had been a victory. Though Torchwick had slipped through their fingers like the piece of slime he was, they had taken out his mech in impressive fashion and now had a better idea of what Torchwick was up to with the White Fang. But the White Fang’s plans far surpassed anything that Blake suspected, and Yang knew that couldn’t be resting easy on her partner’s shoulders.

Yang had already ignored the warning signs before, believing that Blake could take care of herself, and she wasn’t going to do it again. Laying a hand on Blake’s shoulder, she felt relief flood through her when Blake actually responded to the touch, gazing up at her.

“Hey. How are you feeling?” Yang said.

Blake shrugged, unbound ears twitching before slowly pinning back in discomfort. “I’m—I’ll be fine.”

At least Blake had tried to be honest, and Yang sighed as she sat down, wrapping an arm around Blake’s shoulders. She pulled her her partner close so she could drop a kiss between the two furry ears. “I’ll be here for you.”

* * *

**ii.**

“C’mon, there is no way you can beat my record,” Yang said with a wide grin. She pulled up her tank top to show off her glorious abs. “Look at these, Blake.”

Blake’s eyebrows shot up high as she did just as Yang said, taking a good long look at the well-defined muscles. Still, Blake was no slouch either, and she was going to crush Yang’s situp record today. She shook her head with a grin and gave her partner a brief flash of the muscles that lay under her own shirt. “You say that like I don’t have a set of my own, Xiao Long.”

Yang grinned and reached forward, trying to sneak another peek, but Blake playfully smacked her hand away. Sitting down, she waited for Yang to kneel before her, hands anchoring Blake’s feet to the floor. Their faces were so close like this. Blake rolled her shoulders. “You’re gonna lose,” Yang teased, gently knocking her forehead against Blake’s.

Blake only smirked before starting. She remained in determined silence for what felt like hours as she closed in on Yang’s ridiculous record. A little over three-quarters there, Blake’s muscles were on fire and slowly giving out. Yang noticed the extra effort put into each curl and her grin grew wide. “You aren’t gonna make it.”

Taking a moment for a breather, Blake scowled, knowing that Yang was probably right. She couldn’t match Yang’s stamina, but there was one area where she had Yang beat - flexibility. Yang shifted her weight for a moment, and Blake took her chance, curling up and leaning forward until she was well between her own knees, surprising Yang with a kiss.

Yang inhaled sharply and before she could gather her thoughts and kiss back, Blake had already laid back down. She didn’t get back up, suddenly overwhelmed by the exhaustion in every muscle. “Did I win?”

Raising a hand to her lips, Yang blinked slowly, still in disbelief. “I… what?”

* * *

**iii.**

Yang crashed through the door to the dorm, barely hearing it bang against the inside wall as she dumped her bag on the floor and flopped face down onto her partner’s bed. Behind her, Blake shut the door quietly and deposited her bookbag next to the only desk in the room. She hesitated for a moment before standing next to Yang and nudging the legs sticking in the air over the edge of the bed.

“No room for me?”

Yang groaned, rolling onto her back and patting the space next to her.

Kicking off her shoes, Blake curled up at Yang’s side, resting her head on Yang’s shoulder. “That was our last class of the day, right?”

“It better be,” Yang muttered. “Because I’m not getting up again any time soon.”

They laid in silence for a few minutes, Yang’s large palm sliding over the back of Blake’s hand and cupping it gently, thumb gently stroking the knuckles. Her warm breath fluttered the dark hair tickling her cheek, her side tingling as a gentle vibration started up in Blake’s chest.

“You purring?”

Blake grumbled, as if she had just been on the verge of falling asleep. “What of it?”

“Nothing,” Yang said with a smile. “Just wasn’t sure.”

As the silence faded back in, it suddenly became apparent to Yang that she was alone with her girlfriend of two weeks. They would have the dorm to themselves for the next hour or so while Ruby and Weiss took their final exams of the day. She swallowed thickly, any drowsiness washed away by the sudden tidal wave of nervous excitement. “Blake?”

“What?”

“Do you wanna, um—uh.”

Words failed her, and Yang had half a mind to punch out her own teeth right now. What was she doing? She rolled onto her side to face Blake, caught off guard by the bright eyes staring back at her. As if beckoned by an invisible force, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Blake’s, hand sliding up her arm to cup her cheek.

Fingers tangled in her hair and Yang quickly lost herself in the kiss, lips parting and moving against Blake’s. The tongue that lapped playfully and the teeth that tugged teasingly at Yang’s bottom lip made her heart race. Breathless giggles slipped out as the kiss dragged on, heat searing Yang’s cheeks and continuing to rise until she felt too hot.

She pulled back, eyes taking in Blake below her, flushed and bright-eyed, lips glossy. Blake’s hand moved down, hooked the back of Yang’s knee and drew it over one of her legs. Letting out a shaky breath, Yang brushed away a stray bang from Blake’s face.

“We don’t have to stop here,” Blake said, voice barely above a whisper.

Yang leaned down and kissed her again.

* * *

**iv.**

“RING OUT!” the referee shouted, and Yang punched the grass beneath her in frustration.

Pushing to her feet, she felt Blake’s eyes on her and couldn’t decide whether to be furious or elated. A ring out was a terrible way to lose in her opinion, but seeing Blake grinning like the cat that got the canary shot thrills up her spine and sent her heart into overdrive.

Dropping off the main platform next to her, Blake wiped a grass stain from Yang’s cheek with her thumb. “I win.”

Yang laughed and gripped the back of Blake’s neck, pulling her forward until their foreheads touched, mindful not to kiss her partner in a stadium filled with tens of thousands of people. She pressed her nose against Blake’s, rubbing them together affectionately until they both broke into giggles.

“You win,” she agreed.

* * *

**v.**

Blake could’ve cried when she saw Yang grinning like a goof up at her from the hospital bed, one arm wrapped in a thick bandage and cuts littering her face. She wrapped Yang in a gentle hug, nose pressed into the thick mane of golden hair, and inhaled deeply. Tears threatened to spill through her closed eyelids but she kept them at bay - Yang was okay, so there was no reason to cry now. A choked sob escaped her throat and Yang rubbed her back weakly.

“Hey now.”

Blake squeezed Yang a bit tighter, careful not to agitate any injuries. “Just because your semblance thrives on taking damage, doesn’t mean you get to be so reckless,” she said, but the anger she was trying to project strangled by the emotion clogging her throat.

Pulling back, Blake’s hands itched to wipe away the wetness at her eyes but she didn’t want to draw attention to the tears. Instead, her fingers clenched in her shorts. “You didn’t have to protect me.”

“But I wanted to,” Yang said, her good arm coming up to wipe the tears from Blake’s eyes with gentle fingers.

Clutching at the hand at her face, Blake’s fingers smoothed over the rough, warm skin and took comfort in the strong and steady pulse underneath. Her lips pressed against Yang’s palm, unable to voice the swell of emotions overflowing inside.

“Blake, I’m—I’ll be okay.”

A weak smile briefly lit up Blake’s face and she nodded, threading her fingers through Yang’s and kissing their knuckles. “I’ll be here.”


End file.
